


Magnets

by mugianon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self-Indulgent, WORTH IT THO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugianon/pseuds/mugianon
Summary: “Today junior.”“I love you.”





	Magnets

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE  
> thank you all for giving this a chance!! have a good time reading <3  
> enjoy

While the onions’ sizzling noise filled the room, accompanied by the radio’s very own, Zoro looked up the ceiling high above him, head slumped against his hand. Sanji snickered, getting back to taking care of what was on the pan. 

 

“Cat got your tongue?” 

 

“Not everyone remembers if they ever believed in Santa you moron!” he sneered, picking up the lack of menace in his tone.

 

Once more, the blond chuckled to himself while his hand painted long strides across the pan, he jerked his wrist holding the handle or whatever the fuck that thing was called, making the amber bits jump.

 

“I didn’t, well, rather don’t remember doing so.”

 

“Still had to sit on his lap though?” Zoro guessed with a smirk.

 

“Still had to fucking sit there, yea.”

 

Silence stretched, the comfortable kind which was filled by the sound of a kitchen & that jazz song about blue skies. See, Zoro wasn’t really one to make small talk, or socialize, or be polite, really. Things were just easier with Sanji, simpler. The bickering was natural, the constant banter, insults that riled him up, the blond pushing all of his buttons all with one insult, getting under his skin with such ease was familiar. It filled in the gaps of certain missing someone.

 

North pole. South pole. Both magnets, like dancers stuck together.

 

The kettle hissed, Sanji was already back on track, sleeves rolled all the way back to his elbows looking like sea foam in the blur of motion. That guy was like a wave.

 

“S’funny,” the chef whispered, “I feel like one truth or dare later I know everything about you.”

 

“Nah you don’t.”

 

Startled, the blond straightened up, cocking his head back to give Zoro a perplexed look.

 

“Don’t give me that shit I do know everything you.”

 

“Well,” the other scoffed, trying to calm the butterflies in his chest & tell his stomach to stop doing all sorts of acrobatics, “there’s one tiny detail you don’t know of.”

 

“Careful there, we hit the four syllables mark, gonna snow soon.”

 

With that, his charming smile while shaking his head, the cook went back to his art. Like the tide pulled. Pulled him back.

 

South pole. North pole. Two magnets.

 

The swordsman congratulated himself for remaining calm, Sanji & being a fucking tease were like two plus two always made four, these things would stay the same. A smile tugged at his lips, threatening to make him grin. Through & through, they’d stay the same.

 

“Alright don’t leave me hanging.”

 

A little “oh?” went past his guard, Zoro studied his friend, his shoulders were slightly tensed & judging by the angle, his jaw clenched in what anyone would think was anticipation. Zoro thought it was curiosity. As if bracing for it. He did need to brace for it.

 

“Yea. Tell me. What’s that tiny detail?”

 

Blank. Everything vanished. Sounds & images went missing for a split second, enough time for his throat to go dry. Wings rustled, sound reverberating against each surface in the silence. Softer this time, but repetitive. Multiple pairs of wings that flustered. A swarm of them, butterflies with blue wings above a golden field.

 

I shouldn’t. He’s not ready.

 

Sanji shoved an elbow in his side & told him to change directions. He felt a foot nudging his leg & looked up to a halo & beaming grin. Get up he’d say. Be better. Each day, prove to me you’ve improved, & I’ll show you in turn.

 

He’s not ready.

 

As if he received the message by telepathy, he sprinted forward, catching the ball with his feet & dodging the last defence before shooting.

Goal, Sanji cheered.

The bento box smells good, always does. While the blond watches, anxious as always, Zoro knows he can’t wait for feedback, that he will recognize grunt 10 “good.” from grunt 27 “you got some more?”. this time it’s a new one, grunt 30 “holy shit.” — Sanji proudly folds his arms.

 

_He_ isn’t ready.

 

While juggling with the ball, the blond talks of his future. The restaurant he wants to build, the dishes he wants to create, how the dining room will look, just how much his dishes will be appreciated (he hopes). As he throws the ball in the to the swordsman, smile as wide as his cheeks allow him to, he also tells Zoro that he can’t wait to have him by his side.

 

The ball bounces off his chest.

 

I’m not ready.

 

Slam the brakes now & suffer the ripple from the pebbles as he falls, Zoro would endure it.

Then the kid in his yellow rain coat with swirly brows hands him something. The moss haired boy looks down & finds a clover with four leaves in his pale palm. It’s a gift. For him. The other child says it’s because it’s the same colour as his hair & should bring luck to him. He adds ever so innocently that Zoro seemed lost earlier. “Today junior.”

 

“I love you.”

 

It ceased, the noise. Zoro presumed it was the spatula which came in contact with the counter when he heard a noise, unable to look Sanji’s way. He resumed watching out the window, like the very thing ha had just said did change the blond’s world, for the better. nothing but blue skies, from now on.

 

“You better not be kidding me.”

 

His hand wasn’t grasping the wood, it was hovering over a keyboard, black & white tiles, like the crooked smile from an old man. The melody rang trough his ears like crystal when he started playing. His theme. Literally, “His Theme”. Zoro thought it fit him well.

 

North pole. South pole. They’ve come full circle.

 

As loud as a plane this time, wings flapping with renewed vigour it defeated the rest. Hope took flight,

“I love you,” he ushered, softly that time,

& threw itself heart out.

 

In the summer air, the sound of sizzling onions, harmony of cicadas accompanied Frank Sinatra’s weather report.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you again for giving this a go! <3 & a particular thank you for my friend ami that beta'd this one shot!
> 
> feedback is highly appreciated :")


End file.
